Maybe I Don't Need Love
by Mrs.Quirky-Bookworm
Summary: I was met with the smiling faces of my comrades; maybe I didn't need love anyways… LiNaLu Slight OOC


**I finally got an idea for a one-shot. Sorry if the idea is overused... :/ I was trying to post the 18,000th story for FT, but I took a bath and that took up most of my time... :P LOL! Anyways, all rights go to Hiro Mashima! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Lisanna, Natsu and I were sitting on the edge of the water bank. It was around twilight and the sun was just about to set under the horizon. I was swaying my feet, my leather boots skimming the water. I stared at my watery image in the water. A stray tear dripped down my face distorting the reflection even more. My face seemed so forlorn, lost and heartbroken. Well, who wouldn't be, if your crush and your best friend were flirting with each other right next to you?

I wiped the teary residue with the back of my hand and mumbled an excuse to the lovey-dovey duo and started my way to my 70,000 jewel apartment.

While walking on the cobblestone street I stared at the constellations that formed above me. Staring at stars usually helped me feel whole inside, but now, I still felt heartbroken.

I shook my head and absorbed in the design of the sidewalk. I stuck my hands in my pocket, and tears dripped down my face, plopping on the ground to a melancholic tune.

After reaching my house all I could do was cry. Cry of all the people who left me. Cry for the heartbreak, cry for all the things that happened to me that made 'Lucky Lucy' act like this.

I threw myself on my bed and wept myself to sleep. I was determined that I wouldn't act like this anymore. Maybe it was time to buy back the Heartfilia estate. Maybe build a garden. On that note I drifted off to sleep with a goal in mind.

I woke with a start, the sunlight blinding me in the process. I blinked a couple of times then rolled out of bed.

I scoured through my closet, something that wouldn't make me seem very provocative. I thought of what my mother would wear. She was my role model. After going through pair after pair, I found the perfect dress.

It was an orange and yellow high-low sundress that went above the knee then came a little past the knee. It had puffy sleeves and lacey frills at the edges. I matched it with a pair of black converse and my belt and keys attached. I looked at my reflection the mirror; it looked nothing like the solemn face I saw in the river yesterday. It showed a young women with a face etched with courage and determination. I smiled proudly in the mirror and headed off to the guild to start the day.

After arrived at the guild, I was met with the smiling faces of my comrades; _maybe I didn't need love anyways…_ I sat at a barstool that was positioned in front of the beautiful bartender, Mirajane.

"Hey, Mira-san, any good jobs lately? Ones that are high-paying, I'm thinking of buying back the Heartfilia estate." I asked Mirajane after folding my hands and placing it on the table.

Mira took out a binder filled to the brim with job requests. "Yes, there is one that seems perfect for you. It's a clue that leads to a treasure hunt."

"Wouldn't Levy be more appealed to that?" I pointed out.

"Yes, but this riddle is about the zodiacs and the reward is 1,000,000 jewels." Mirajane added.

I nodded in consideration, but raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Why is the reward so high, anyways?"

"I don't know, but why would you need Team Natsu to figure out the riddle?" Mirajane wondered aloud.

"Well, I don't, I'm actually thinking of this being a solo mission." I answered smiling "Wouldn't want to lose any reward." I joked.

Mirajane giggled. "Before you start, have some breakfast." She handed me a plate of pancakes and a glass of strawberry milkshake.

"Sure." I wolfed down my meal and paid Mirajane.

I was just about to walk out the door when a calloused hand grabbed my upper arm. "Where do you think you're going?" A voice asked whom I instantly recognized as Natsu.

"On a job." I answered, shrugging his arm off.

"Without informing me?!" Natsu retorted, obviously not satisfied by my answer.

I scowled, "You don't own me."

"Fine, go to hell for all I care. Not my fault I cared." Natsu glared at me.

I didn't falter a bit. "I have my freedom, right now you remind me of my father who basically imprisoned me! I came to Fairy Tail to be free, not to be caged!" I screamed at Natsu. At this point the entire guild was staring. I felt my eyes watering, but I refused to let them fall.

Natsu seemed shocked at my outburst, I don't blame him. I was surprised myself. All those times when Natsu annoyed the crap out of me, all those times when Natsu broke my heart every time he ignored me for Lisanna, all those times when he didn't care at all, all the pain he gave to me I gave to him.

I was about to stomp out the guild, but Natsu grabbed my left hand. He knelt down on one knee and looked at me straight in the eye. My mind was all jumbled and I didn't have enough time to comprehend.

"Lucy Heartfilia, soon-to-be Dragneel. I loved you from the very first day. All those times I talked to Lisanna were about you. I don't what was going through that pretty little head of yours. I'm sorry for all the times I got mad, overprotective, annoying, I'm sorry. Through and through, I've always loved you."

"He did." Lisanna added in.

Natsu rolled his eyes."Anyways, will you please marry me?"

My eyes welled with tears and I nodded, speechless, and wrapped my arms around his neck lovingly.

"So is that a no or a yes?" Someone from the crowd surrounding us asked.

"Yes." I kissed Natsu. The guild cheered and I smiled at everyone.

"Whoa, slow down, I still need to put on your ring." Natsu chuckled. He slid the ring on the finger, before I even had time to admire it; he swooped in for another kiss.

I wonder if I'll have time to buy back the Heartfilia mansion… With Natsu, probably not.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I couldn't find a good ending or a title... Sorry! RnR! BTW, this was Lucy POV... **


End file.
